


I Did This For You...

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuyuhiko's dad is a bit abusive, I was bored so I made this, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: So um I made this out of boredom and it was about time I did another sad fanfic!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 14





	I Did This For You...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 2 of SDR2 gameplay! If you haven't played or watched the gameplay, then please dont read this fanfic unless you already know or want to spoil it for yourself.
> 
> You have been warned!

I did it all for him.

Everything I have done up till now was for him. All for him...

From when we were small kids, to this moment... It was all for him..

"Hey Peko? Push me on the swing!"

"Okay Young Master!"

"Y-Young Master? Peko you know you can call me by my name right?"

"I know but your father told me to call you that!"

"Oh okay, well you can call me that when everyone is around, but when its just you, me and Natsumi, just call me by my name!"

"Okay!"

"Now push me!"

. . .

I pushed him high into the air on the swings. He had a huge smile on his face, acting like he was a superhero on the swing, flying through the air.

We were 7 years old then...

"Hey Peko?"

"Yes Young Mater?"

"I told you not to call me that! Just call me by my name!"

"Sorry Y- Fuyuhiko, what is it that you need?"

"Jeez you don't have to be so formal, anyway, don't listen to what my dad says okay?"

"What do you mean Fuyuhiko?"

"I mean, your not a tool to me, your my best friend, remember that."

"... Yes."

. . .

I watched him walk away from me as he headed to his room.

That was at the age of 12.

There was the sound of a slap echo in the room.

"How dare you disobey Pekoyama!"

"Dad what the hell are you doing?! She did nothing wrong, am at fault here not her!"

"Yeah Dad, stop she didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well she should have stopped you, but she didn't, did she?"

"She tried to but I didn't listen!"

"Dad stop!"

"Well she should have tried HARDER!"

Another slap echoes through out the room. I go to touch my cheek, with a blank expression on my face.

'I should have tried harder... But I didn't. I just wanted to protect young master...'

"You are a tool Pekoyama, not a friend, and not his sister. Just a tool."

' "Not a friend, and not his sister. Just a tool." That's right... I'm just.. A tool, nothing more..."

"Come on Peko, lets go...." Natsumi pulled the side of my arm and took me to get so ice to place on my cheek.

Age 14 then...

"Peko?"

"Yes Young Mater?"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me young master?"

"... Well I am your tool, am I here to protect you-"

"Peko, you aren't a tool for damn sake...Your my best friend! Get that through your head already!"

"...."

"Anyway, when we get to Hopes Peak I want to keep our relationship a secret, like start anew. You make some friends and don't have to protect me 24/7. So you can live your life like a normal girl, okay?"

"... Yes young master."

He looks at me and sighs.

I did this all for him...

"Young master are you sure about this?"

"Yes, that bitch knows something about my sisters death so, I'm going to ask her about it.

"If you are sure then, but I want to warn you before hand, to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah I will!"

I came with something before we met up with Mahiru, just in case she tried something... 

"You bitch! You know something about her death, so tell me!"

"I-I'm sorry about your sisters death, but I really don't know, and if I did know about it I would, and stop shouting at me!"

"Not until you tell me, what do you know about her fucking death?!"

He stepped closer.

"Young master..." I whisper to him.

"Not now Peko!"

She stepped closer to him.

"I told you I don't know! Get that into your unreliable brain already!"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!"

They both were in each others face at that point, the they both went to strike at each other.

"You bitch!"

"Oh grow up already-"

...

"Peko what the hell?! Why would you do that?!"

"I did it to protect you young master. She was going to hurt you."

For you and only you...  
. . .

"I-I didn't need a tool.. You just needed to be you! That's all I wanted... Peko! Don't go! I need you!"

". . . Young Master!"

Tears ran down our faces as we cried. 

That was the end of Peko Pekoyama from there onwards...  
. . .

I held you... I hurt you with my own hands, the one thing I terrified of, hurting you. I did just that.. Your dead, all because of me... Me... A tool... Your best friend... Killed you... I held you close. Closing my eyes as I prepared for my death. The only thing I had left in my life was now gone... Forever and there was no turning back... The swords came down behind me. Even when I'm being stabbed, I covered you. I protected your body even when I'm at deaths door. Even when you are dead. Even though I killed you by my own hands... Its the least I could do. For Natsumi and for you.

I did it all for you, young master...

My Fuyuhiko... 

But was it worth it...?

. . . . . .

Yes...It was...

And It always will be...


End file.
